The Dare RH
by Sandcastles-at-Midnight
Summary: It started out as a simple game...Hmmmm....RON! TRUTH OR DARE?A little crush a little denyedRon was sitting there, frozen, ghastly pail, starring directly at Hermione.But as a dare led to a truth...OH! JUST SHUT UP AND KISS ME!They realize
1. The Dare

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter characters etc belong to JKR not me. If they did, this story would not exsist and i would not be typing.

AUTHORS NOTE: This is my story. Sorry the layout is a bit meh but it was orginally posted on so its kinda...eh...but when ii post more it willl be normal. With all that said, enjoy the story!

"Hmmmm....RON! TRUTH OR DARE?" Harry starred at his

best friend watching him ponder his decision. Ron

grinned daringly.

"Dare." He said confedently.

"Ok. I dare you to tell us who you want to kiss, get

married to, have kids with and spend allll your golden

years with. If you dont tell, I will bug you about it

till the day you die, then i'll bug you in the after

life and the after-after life and the

after-after-after life and the after-after-af-" Harry

was cut off by Ginny

"Ok, Harry, we get the point. So, Ron, who's the lucky

lass?" Ron was sitting there, frozen, ghastly pail,

starring directly at Hermione.

Ron abruptly snapped back to reality. he straightened

his posture and tried to look as confedent as he did

before. Lets just say that he made it worse.

"Eh, Celestina Worbeck! DUH!" Harry wasn't convinced.

"Ron, you are lying through your teeth! Tell the

truth." Harry crossed his arms.

"Oh, Harry, he told us all who he wants to spend the

rest of his life with and what not so lets just get on

with the game!" With that, propped herself up, to

better see Ron.

I wish he'd replied Hermione and not Celestina

Worbeck. Listening to her makes my ears bleed.

Herminone starred off into the banner in the

Gryffindor Common Room daydreaming about Ron.

"Do you, Ronald Weasley take Hermione Granger, to be

your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in

sickness and in health til death you both shall part?"

"I do."

"Do you, Hermoine Granger take Ronald Weasley, to be

your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in

sickness and in health til death you both shall part?"

"I do! I DO! I DOOOOO! I D-" Hermione was disturbed by

a loud sound.

"HERMIONE!!!"

Hermione jumped and muttered outloud

"Damn....And it was getting so good...."

"What the hell are you talking about Hermione?" Ron

had his head tilted to the left.

"Nothing." Hermione just grinned and watched everyone

else play along, until, it was her turn.


	2. Booty Balloons

Hermione had been daydreaming about Ron in a navy

blue speedo. Ron was very buff and had abs the size of

soda cans! But right at the moment where Ron dived

into the pool and his speedo's didn't go with him,

Hermione was, once again, brought back to reality.

"HER-MI-O-NE!" Everyone was yelling this time,

sounding frustrated.

"WHAT?!" Hermione was very unhappy. RON WAS

SPEEDO-LESS AND SHE DIDN'T SEE HIM! WHAT THE HELL?!

His booty must have looked like balloons OO

HOT!

"Who's turn is it?" Hermione ponderered.

"Hermione," Dean said, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Dean tilted his head and scratched his head then began

to laugh.

"O, that's good....." He stopped laughing long enough

to say

"I-I dare you to go in the closet with...Ron for 15

minutes and do nothing but kiss!" Dean rolled over

laughing. Hermione's stomach was churning with extreme

joy at Deans excellent choice of fine guys but yet,

horror struck at the fact that she was sixteen and had

never kissed a guy (except family) in her LIFE! Ron

seemed to be feeling quite the same way.

"GO! Go on! Get in the closet!" Dean had gotten to his

feet shoving the two into the nearest closet.

"Get off my butt Thomas! I'm feeling quite violated!

YOU'RE IN MY BUBBLE! HEY! YOU DARED ME TO GO IN HERE

WITH HERMIONE, NOT YOU! IF YOU WANTED IN HERE, YOU

SHOULD HAVE SAID SO! Then again, I would have run

away, remaining, scared for life in the depths of

Maine selling "I love NY" shirts." As soon as Ron

finished his 'speech' Dean, walked away, embarrassed,

and sat back down, not saying anything. Ron and

Hermione entered the small closet. They crouched down

on the small floor and starred at each other. Hermione

blinked. Then, BANG! BANG! BANG!

Ron and Hermione jumped. They could hear laughing from

outside. Ron peeked out the lock hole. It seemed while

they were waiting, they were dueling with fancy French

shampoo. There were bubbles EVERYWHERE.

"Well, we should do what we came here to do...."

Hermione mumbled.

"What?" Ron looked away from the key hole.

"OH! JUST SHUT UP AND KISS ME!" Hermione pulled Ron by

the collar of his robes and kissed him. Ron put his

arms around Hermione. They layed down on the floor.

The 15 minutes was gone in a flash. Harry came to open

the door.


	3. Fancy French Hair Products

"Ok, your 15 minutes is - WHOA!" Harry stepped back.

Ron just grinned and shut the door. Hermione smiled.

"I love you. I've loved you since the day I met you. I

knew you were the one before I met you. I always

have." Hermione cooed. Ron moved her hair out of her

eyes.

"Oh yea?" Ron said, taken aback. "Well, I have loved

YOU since the beginning of time." Hermione ran her

fingers through Ron's hair. It was soft and silky.

_I'll bet he uses that fancy French stuff._

Hermione thought.

Ron kissed Hermione again. He smelt her hair.

Oh, yea...

_She uses that fancy French shampoo...Sexy..._

Ron spoke.

"You know, you're really the one I want to spend the

rest of my life with. I hate Celestina Worbeck." They

both sat up.

"Let's go out and see what the others are doing."

Hermione said.

"Whatever you want..." Ron held her hand and looked

into her glisten amber eyes. Hermione opened the door.

Hermione opened the door; Ron grabbed her hand and

smiled at her. He loved her glossy amber eyes, and how

they glittered in the light. When they were in full

view of everyone, they al began to clap.

"Why on earth are you all clapping?" Hermione

pondered.

Everyone was clapping.

"Why on earth are you all clapping?" Hermione

questioned

"Because," Ginny said "We knew you two liked each

other but you didn't know that we knew that you knew

that you guys were secretly is love cause you didn't

know it yet but you just hoped the other one felt the

same way and now you know so your together and we knew

that you'd be together because you were meant for each

other with means destiny is your fate!" Ginny finished

and took in an enormous amount of air as she'd said

this all in one breathe. Everyone was confused.

"I don't get it." Neville said, bewildered

"Who gets anything these days, Neville?" Harry

shrugged.

"So...." Ron said putting the pieces together

"You knew that we liked eachother and knew that we

didn't know so you set this up for our destiny or

whatever?" Ron's said

"Eh, I guess." Ginny said.

"Okay....." Hermione sat down, but she didn't let go

of Ron's hand.

"AH!" Ron tumbled over Hermione who knocked over

Seamus, who pushed Dean making Harry fall over which

caused Lavender and Parvati bump into Neville who was

unprepared making him knock over a vase which fell on

Ginny who screamed and jumped up, falling over the

couch squishing someone, they weren't sure who. Then,

unexpectedly, Draco Malfoy sprang up surprising

everyone. He stood for a moment then Malfoy ran to

Hermione...and kissed her.


	4. Domino effect SURPRISE

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!" Ron yelled

"More importantly, WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING KISSING

MY GIRLFRIEND?!" Ron threw his hands in the air.

"Why is it whenever I get something good, I lose it,

it breaks or it gets KISSED?" Ron shoved Draco out of

the way and began to kiss Hermione himself.

"But...Hermione...I thought what we had was special!"

Draco said, tears welding in his eyes. Hermione pulled

away from Ron and looked at Draco in bewilderment.

"What the heck are you -effing- talking about?"

Everyone starred at her. They had never heard her say

the "F" word.

"OOOOOO! HERMIONE SAID F-"

"O SHUT UP DEAN!" Everyone said at once.

"FINE! I can tell when I'm not wanted!" Dean stalked

away, mumbling something about "That time of the

month".

"Ok..." Hermione turned back to Draco.

"Number 1, what on earth was 'special' between us? And

2, why and how are you in here?" They starred at each

other.

"Well, number 1, because I'm...I'm in love with you,

and, 2 I, er...eh...I sort of don't remember..." Draco

lowered his head.

"I uh- I got to go...BYE!" He ran out, crying.

"WELL!" Harry said in an amused First-I'm

scared-physically-and-now-I'm-scared-mentally kind of

voice. Every seemed the same way...Except without the

physical scaring thing... Ron turned to Hermione

"What was that about?" he said

"I DON'T KNOW." Hermione starred blankly off into

space.

"OOPS! I THINK I DID IT AGAIN! I played with your

heart, got lost in the game. Oh, baby baby..." Neville

had stood up and started to shake his boo-tay around

like a hoola-hooper going for the world record.

"SWEET JESUS NEVILLE!" Ginny shielded her eyes, as did

everyone else.

"What? You guys were all just starring around so I

decided to bring you back to reality." He finished

with a shrug.

"Neville if that was reality, then what the heck is up

with Britney's boobs? I'm pretty sure those are fake.

I like though!" Harry said, still in the scared voice.

"OK! Well...Just...LEAVE ME AND MY GROOVE THANG

ALONE!" And they had lost another....but, what would

happen if, Draco, Dean, and Neville united?


	5. Mommy Says

Neville, Dean, and Draco all come together to create

a....TO BE CONTINUED

Ron yawned. "I'm tired. How bout you guys?"

"Oy, me too mate" Harry fell over and began to snore.

"Let's just leave him there shall we?" Hermione said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Seamus?" Hermione turned to look at him.

"Yea" He said in a sexy accent that made Ron squinted

at him murderously

"Seamus, you are ugly, your accent is as fake as

Snapes hair (A.N. you'll find out later...), and you

smell of onions." Hermione had a smug look on her

face.

"MY MOMMY SAYS IM SPECIAL! I'M NOT GONNA LISTEN TO

YOU!" He stomped off out of the portrait hole to join

the others.

"Why'd you do that for?" Ron said

"So we could be alone tonight" Hermione put her arms

around him and winked. Harry shot upwards.

"OO! HECKS NO!" Harry protested.

"Well," Hermione wore a disappointed look "I guess

you'll just have to listen..."

Harry's eyes grew wide.

"Um...I think the couch is much more comfy

anyways...I'll just stay down here...

"Excellent." Ron picked her up and cradled her.

"Oh, lord." Ginny just walked away. Parvati and

Lavender giggled and went up to there dorms to get

dressed, so did everyone else.

"Shall we, my princess?" Ron said

"We shall!" Hermione grinned

"Race ya!" Ron dropped Hermione and ran up the stairs.

Hermione whipped out her wand.

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" Ron stood solid for a moment

then began to fall backwards and

doooooooooooooooooooooown the stairs he went...CLUNK

CLUNK CLUNK! His head bounced as he got farther away

from victory. Hermione then ran to the top.

"I WIN!" she did the counter curse so Ron could move

again. He blinked.

"OW! THAT HURT!" he rubbed the back of his head.

"But in a few minutes, I'll make all the pain go

away..." Smirking, Hermione ran in to the Dorm.

"AMEN TO THAT!" Ron yelled, and he followed her. Then,

he heard a scream, and it was coming from the same

dorm Hermione had just entered.

Ron sprinted up the stairs with images of what

Hermione was screaming about. Was it Voldemort? Ron

didn't want to think about it. He got up to the dorm

gasping for air, staring at the room. Hermione was

frozen solid, mouth agape. Ron didn't see why she had

screamed.

"Um...Hermione, why did you scream?" She didn't

speak...And then she burst into a torrent of

intolerance and disgust.

"How can you live this way? A pig sty is a palace

compared to this filthy rat hole! Butter beer stains,

Bertie Botts smashed into the carpet! Dirty clothes

layered 3 feet high! Good lord! Is this an assignment

from 1st year, Ron?" Hermione continued to clean after

she gave the lost assignment to Ron. She picked up a

pair of holey underpants lying in the corner that had

dancing leprechauns on them.

Ugh. These must be Seamus's.

Hermione thought. Ron looked over his long-lost

assignment and looked up.

"I wondered where this went..." He said crumbling it

up and tossing it over his shoulder.

"RON! Why on earth did you do that?!" Hermione seemed

to be going in to shock.

"Because that's what I always do!" He said kicking

stuff out of the way to get to his bed.

"Well," cooed Hermione calmly, "If you want to get

anything from me tonight, you're going to have to help

me clean up or..." She put her hand on the door knob.

Ron seemed to have mixed feelings.

'BUT! HERMIIIIIIIIOOOONE! I like it like this! I have

everything where I can find it!" Ron pointed to

misilainious things on the floor.

"Oh, like your assignment from 1st year?" Hermione

said, crossing her arms. Ron ignored that part.

"Herm, just think of it this way...The floor is my

shelf, so I put things on it!" Ron smiled in an odd

way. Hermione ran her fingers through her silky hair.

"Just help me clean it up." she plead.

"Ok." said Ron "But I'm doing it for you, because I

love you." He smiled. Hermione stumbled towards Ron.

"THE ROOM CAN WAIT!" They jumped onto the bed.


	6. Wow

Hermione lay on Ron and took one last disturbed,

disgusted glance.

"I changed my mind. It can't wait...I hope I don't get

eaten..." Hermione swung herself over Ron. Ron stood

up.

"What do you mean you changed your mind?!" Ron starred

at her

"I changed my mind as in I can't do anything until

this place is spotless! Now...What was that charm

Tonks used on the jam that spilt... AH YES! SCURGIFY!"

Hermione flicked her wrist and suddenly, it smelled

like spring and not fowl.

"Good lord what an improvement! I was beginning to

think some one had died! Next, all the clothes off the

floor. PLACES!" Hermione flicked her wrist, but with

more of a swoosh. Everything went to their respectable

places. Including the underwear which went to the

washer (thank god).

"Now, Ron, the only thing in this room I will allow to

be dirty is...Us." Hermione pushed Ron up against the

wall and leaned in.

Ron ran his fingers through Hermione's silky hair

while Hermione grasped his shoulders. They kissed with

such romance that Romeo and Juliet could not achieve.

Ron's back slid down the wall and Hermione went with

him. They layed down on the red carpet.

Ron ran his fingers through Hermione's silky hair

while Hermione grasped his sholders. They kissed with

such romance that Romeo and Juliet could not achieve.

Ron's back slid down the wall and Hermione went with

him. They layed down on the red carpet. Then, Hermione

barly broke the silence with a whisper as rare and

delicate as a shooting star.

"Amazing, isn't it?"

"What is?" Ron spoke

"The power of love. The way is entangles your heart

with a rose. The flower is beautiful but, if you get

poked with a thorn, it's painful and the pain doesn't

just go away. It's swept away in tears, gradually."

Hermione just starred at Ron with those shimmering

eyes. Ron looked right back.

"Ron?" Hermione broke the glance. "You would never

hurt me, would you?" a single tear engulfed her cheek.

Ron swept the tear away with his thumb.

"Never. You mean more to me than the world. If I had

to choose between you and infinite money, I would

choose you because there's only one Hermione Granger,

and you're priceless."

They starred each other down, their faces getting

closer and closer and closer...AND THEN! Something

SWOOOOOOSHED through the door (mind you the door was

closed and it hadn't been open) and a ghost

reconfigured itself. There stood the nearly

dismembered Nearly Headless Nick. He dusted off his

shoulders and spoke to Hermione.

"Miss Granger what are you doing in the boys dorms?"

He straightened his back so he looked taller.

"Ummm...HOMEWORK!" Hermione raised her finger in the

air.

"Pardon me Miss Granger, but just because I'm a ghost

doesn't mean I'm stupid." Nick looked at her with

pity.

"Sorry...But I was doing homework!" Hermione grinned

mischievously and moved Ron's hair out of his eyes.

"I've been researching Ron..."

Nick just stared at her with a puzzled sickened look

on his face.

"Dear girl, you have told me more than enough. Why did

you even have to hsare that with me? Good lord...I'm

just going to let you continue your

research...research...Ha...more like flattening

eachother on a mattress building up their lip

muscles..." Nick floated off with his hand on his

forehead. Hermione turned her head to Ron. Ron just

starred at her.

"What?" Ron said

"What? This is what." Hermione slapped him.

"OW! What the hell was that for?" Ron rubbed the spot

on his cheek where Hermione had slapped him

"Because you needed it."

"What do you mean?" Ron croaked

_I wonder if she knows about.....Nah..._

Ron took a deep breath

"And why exactly did I need it?"

"I don't know. I just felt like slapping someone."

Hermione shrugged. Ron rose an eyebrow while silently

sighing inside.

_Thank god she doesn't know about....It..._

Hermione yawned. So did Ron. It was getting late and

they had a Hogsmeade trip the next day.

"I'm tiiiiiiired. I think I'll go to bed now."

Hermione stoof up and streched. Ron stepped in front

of her.

"WAIT! Why not just sleep in here? The beds are just

as comfy!" Ron splutered it all out so fast that it

took Hermione a while to comprehend what he had just

said.

"No, Ron. I think I'll go to my OWN bed." She started

walking towards the door.

"But why?" ron questioned, tilting his head.

"Number one," Hermione started "If we get caught, we

will be in A LOT of trouble. Second, my pajamas are in

MY dorm, and thirdly, I don't think i would really

want to sleep in here...Who knows whats living in your

beds...It's a miracle your alive." Hermione ended,

poking one of the beds. It was an off yellow. Hermione

jumped.

Ew...Something moved...

Hermione wrinkled her nose.

"Well...I...It...We could just...." Ron was trying to

come up with excuses, but it was usless. Hermione

layed a finger on Rons lips.

"I'm not leaving forever you know. I'll see you in the

morning, ok?" with that, she kissed him good night and

left. Ron sat on the bed.

"I'm the luckiest guy in the world." Ron thought

outload. "Ug...Hermione was right...There is something

living is this thing..."


	7. Scarred for life

ron went to sleep and dreamt of hermione. He dreamt

something about a muggle bands song about strawberry

feilds forever....something like that..tho slightly

altered....

"ready paul?"

"ready ready all!"

"1, 2 , 3, 4!......... ron and hermione

forever......."

"i wrote it just for you!" RON COOED he kissed her and

when they pulled away hermione said

"O I LOVE YOU!"

except it wasnt hermione that ron had pulled away

from.....ron screamed and woke up

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GOD FORBID IT!"

Ron had hollared.. apparently, the other boys decided

(and prayed) that it was safe to go in to sleep. harry

rubbed his eyes and yawned

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaats wrong ron? bad dream?" he

streched his arms. Ron was still breating very

shallow. his eyes were wide with disgust, fear, and

utter horror.

"I....i had a dream...i was kissing hermione.....and

she told me she loved me....but...we we pulled

away...it...it WASN'T hermione i'd been

kissing...it...it...it...it....it.it was...ug...it

was....it was....that...thing...the uck...think its

just..." ron seemed to be in shock. "SPIT IT OUT RON!

DANG! I CANT BE THAT BAD!" harry yelled.

"OK! IT WAS SNAPE IN A HOT PINK THONG WITH

REEEEEEEEEEEALLY BIG BOOBS...AND HE WAS

ERM...'BULGING'through the thong.... ON ME....good

lord...im friggin scarred for life...omg....omg..."

ron was hyper venalating. harry just sat there.

not the highlight of my day....my...o....

harry thought. then he spoke outloud

"what, in the hell posest you to EVER bestow upon me

the most disturbing images my mind has EVER had to

imagine at night.....what if hes in here....WHAT IF

SNAPE IS MICHEAL JACKSON!?!?!?!" Harry was thourouly

scarred as much as ron.

"HARRY! WHY DID U TELL ME THAT! OMiGosh! WHY HARRY

WHY??!?!"

Harry and ron sat bolt Upright in bed the whole night,

wands in hand, starring at the door. Then it opened.

in came big boobed, pink thonged person....

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" HARRY AND RON YELLED. they

walked over to the person...It was neville.

"NEVILLE!" they both cried.

"what?" he saw them staring and his 'equiptment'

"Oh...This is only a shirt....My gran got it for me in

tahiti!"

harry and ron starred at neville in disgusted

bewlderment.

"Neville... I'm just gonna WAKL AWAY" Ron spun on his

heel and did a face plat into the bed. He was asleep

instantly.

"Neville, sleep in the common room, please." Harry

said. Neville jsut turned around and walked away.


	8. Micheal is Back

Ron woke up and went down stairs with no recoletion of

what had happened the night before. He stepped into

the common room and saw Neville, still in the same

shirt.

"AHHH! MICHEAL JACKSON! DIE!" Ron whacked poor Neville

with a self lighting candle stick which lit, causing

Neville too leap up, howling in pain.

"SWEET MOTHER OF PEARL!" Neville stood up and rubbed

his captains courters. There was a big burn mark smack

dab in the center of his fanny.

"O...Sorry Neville...I thought you were Micheal

Jackson..." ron appologised, rubbing ht eback of his

head.

"What is it with me and my un-canny looklyness of

Micheal Jackson?" Neville threw his hands in the air.

Ron patted his back.

"I don't know, Neville. I don't know."

Ron kept on patting his back until, that is, he bagan

to cry.

"Erm, whats wrong Neville?" Ron asked oddly

"It's just that...I have no dignaty! LOOK AT ME! IM

WEARING THIS SHIRT!" With that, Neville ran upstairs,

hands over his face yelling

"I'M NOT WORTHY! I'M NOT WORTHY!"

Ron just staired at the stair case for fear of

Nevilles sanity. He sat down on the couch and began to

read a magazine.

"Teen Witch...Hmm...Wonder whats in here." Ron opened

up the magazine ad when he was finished, he was

throughy traumatized.

"I never knew they were fake...They do do a good job

though, those muggle plastic spurgons." Ron said to

himself quietly. He looked at the clock. It was nearly

nine. Just as he decided to take a shower, Hermione

came bounding down the stairs in her PJs.

Hermione leapt off the last stair and threw her arms

up in joy.

"GOOD MORNING WORLD!" She petted the fern by the

window "Good morning Linda (A.N. plant linda)"

"Good day to you Hermione" Replied Linda, the Plant.

"Good morning widow, and sky and carpet and couch and

door and lamp and fireplace and wood and....OTHER

STUFF! I LOVE YOOOOOOOOOOU!" Hermione spun on her toes

fell and got up. She walked over to the couch Ron was

sitting on and sat on him.

"DAMN this is comfy!" she leaned back so that she was

squishing rons face.

"Ermihinee! An ou it oaf meh pleash!" Ron sput out his

lips squished together like a fish. Hermione sperung

up, once again and began to dance.

"Guess what RRRRRRRRRRRon?!" Hermione said while doing

the running man.

"What?" Ron said sitting up.

Hermione stood straight up, licked her finger and

thrusted it into the air.

"Just a second...The winds aren't right..." She said

squinting

What in the bloody hell...?

Ron thought pondering Hermiones bout of apocolytal

randomness.

"Well..." Ron said impatiently. Hermione wiggled her

finger arond a bit.

"Uh huh...Ok...Yea...A little more...GOT IT!" She said

jumping up in triumph

"TELL ME FOR CRIPES SAKE!" Ron yelled so loud that

Linda, the fern. fell off the edge of the counter.

"I DARE SAY! I'M DYING! AHHHhhhhhhh...!

HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLP MEEE..." Linda's voice died

out. Ron and Hermione stared. Then, Hermione whipped

out her wand.

"REPAIRO!" The pot pieces came back together and

Linda, the fern went right back into the pot. Hermione

placed her back on the window ledge.

"There we go Linda!" Hermione put her hands on her

hips.

"Why thank you Hermione! Are we still on for tea next

wedsday?" her leaves russled

"WHY OF COURSE! Got to go now, good day to you!"

Hermione waved at the plant. Linda gave a freindly

jitter and when back to photosynthesising.

"Ok Ron. What I was GOING to tell you is that.... I

forgot...Just a sec..O YA! I'VE GOT A SURPRISED

PLANNED AT HOGSMEADE!" Hermione finished. She had

begun to calm down quite a bit.

"O, well, thats wonderful. But why on earth are you

acting all...Hyper-ish-like?" Ron scratched his head.

"Well, Fred and George they - "

"Gave you a Crazy-Energy Personality Alterating Lemon

Lime Sucker, right?" Ron said cutting off Hermione.

"Yeah, How did you know?" Hermione Pondered.

"Let's just say they were experimenting this

summer..." The two began to laugh. They were getting

closer and closer to each other. It seemed someone had

turned down the volume because the laughter was gone.

Their eyes were bringing them closer into an embrace

standing in the middle of the room. Hermione lay her

head on Rons sholder for the longest time they just

stood there, and eternity had gone by before Hermione

looked up and muttered the three most beautiful words

ever to be stumbled upon in the game of love.

"I love you." Hermione uttered, caressing his face.

Ron and Hermione's noses were touching, inspecting.

Ron spoke in such tender soft words that Hermione

didn't even have to listen to know what he said.

"I love you too, Hermione." Their foreheads skimmed

and both smiled and then they kissed lightly on the

lips. "We must get ready for Hogsmeade." Hermione told

Ron.

"Yes, of course." Ron said mechanically. He didn't

want her to leave. Every time she did it felt as if he

would never see her again. But then when he did, his

heart filled with emense joy and wonder when ever she

was around. He could deny it no longer. He had been in

love since he was 11 and never realised it and there was

absolutly nothing he could do about it.


	9. Special Boxers

Ron watched Hermione turn away form him in slow

motion. Her hair was fanned out and came to rest on

her back. As she was walking off to the girls dorm,

she did a little hop and spin and with that, she ran

up the stairs to prepare.

Ron kept staring at the spot Hermione had been momnets

before. The sweet smell of her shampoo still lingered,

but barely. He took in all the air he could and then

ran into his dorm. He took a shower and dried his hair

(magically of course!!)

Then he stepped out in nothing but a pair of boxers

that he had cutomized to say

I heart Hermione

Mind you, he'd had these boxers since 3rd year. That

was when they learned how to cumtomize things for fun

just before the holidays in charms. He had be

scratching his butt when he realized Hermione was

sitting on his bed.

"AHHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!" Ron said,

blushing.

"Waiting for you. Now hurry up and get some pants on!"

She said, filing her nails.

"Ok." Ron obeyed. He spotted a pair of Harrys boxers

on the floor that said

I heart Angela

_Who's Angela? _

Ron thought. He just pushed it out of his mind for the

moment as he would just ask Harry later. He sat on

Hermione while putting on his shoes and socks.

"Damn, this bed is comfy!" Ron moved his tush around

making Hermione laugh.

"Yes, I know i am, no get off of me!!" They were both

laughing like maniacs. Then they finally stopped and

went in the common room to look for Harry but he was

no where to be seen.


	10. Sleeping on the Stairs is Not Wise

They had searched high and low foir Harry but he

seemed to have dissapeared. They looked high and low.

About 10 minutes later, there was a a loud yell

comming from the girl dormitory stair case. They ran

over and looked. A girl, about their age came tumbling

down and landed spralled at the bottom. Her dark

maroon hair was messy and in her face. She tapped her

head with her wand and it was flawless once more. With

that notion, they could now see her eyes which were

dazzling in themselves. Her dark blue eyes seemed to

be engulfed in a grey fog while a purple haze occupied

the middle. She was quite a pale gal and very petiete

at that. At her side was a small kitten. She was grey

with white stripes and adoring blue eyes. The girl

stood up, petting her kitten tenderly. Then she looked

back up th stairs

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING SLEEPING ON THE STAIRS,

POTTER?!" She yelled

"Just so you wont do that again...RICTESEMPRA!!" With

that Harry tried to dodge the spell.

"STOP MOVING DAMN IT! PETRIFITICUS TOTALUS!" Harry lay

dead solid. The girl went up to where he was and

kicked him down the stairs. CLUNCK CLUNCK! Harry

bounced down the staircase.

Ron and Hermione watch Harry cascade down the stone

steps which were carpeted with scarlet rugging. When

he reached the bottom, Ron wispered to Hermione

"I think we've found Harry." Hermione giggled.

"I think we have!" They both began laughing. After

their second laughing tantrum, Hermione said the

counter-curse and Harry stood up and confronted this -

this- wild girl.

"Do you want to know why I was sleeping on the stairs,

Angela?" Harry spat

_So THIS is Angela... _

Ron and Hermione thought. They watched Angela reply.

"No- actually I wanted to know if you would date my

cat...OF COURSE I WANT TO KNOW WHY YOU WERE SLEEPING

ON THE BLOODY STAIRS!" She held her kitten closer to

her chest.

"Well, if you must know, these two," He pointed at Ron

and Hermione. "Were getting it on up in the boys dorm.

MY dorm. MY -"

"ITS MY DORM TO YA KNOW!" Ron cut in. While the two

best friends fought about ownership of the dorm,

Angela and Hermione snuck up the GD (girls dormitory )

staircase with out the boys relising a thing.

The two girls went up to their dorm. Angela and

Hermione starred at eachother then burst out in fits

of giggles.

"How dense can they get!" Angela said with a drop of

pity.

"Speak for yourself! The red head is my boyfriend!!"

Hermione told her.

"Well," Angela continued "Harry and I have never

really gotten along. Were not exactly on the greatest

terms." She shrugged and sat on the bed. Hemrione sat

next to her.

"Why?" Hermione wanted to know more before she told

her about her "popularity".

"Hmm." Angela bit her lip "It's one of those things

thats just always been there." She smiled at her

kitten who had been tring to eat her long hair. "This

is Sassy, by the way." Angela pointed out.

"AWWW!" Hermione stroked the kittens fur. "I love

cats!!"

"So do I!" She seemed to want to get off the subject,

but Hermione had been there and done that. She just

went straight to the point.

"Angela-"

"Oh, please, call me Angie!" She pleaded

"Yes, Angie, did you ever consider the fact that maybe

the reason you and Harry don't get along is because,

well," Hermione chuckled, remembering what Ginny had

said. " that fate is your destiny?"

Hermione smirked. Angie blushed and look down.

"Are you saying that you think I fancy Harry?" Angie

said, appearing offended Hermione shrugged

"Well...Yes." She said

"Guess what?" Angie tossed

"What?" Hermione said with anticipation. Angie

laughed.

"You thought right." She blushed so red she could

almost blend in with the carpet. Hermione gapped and

hit Angie with a pillow.

"OW!" Angie splurted

"HARRY FANCIER! HARRY FANCIER!" Hermione stood up,

singing her new found song with a little jig to go

along.

"SHUT UP!! SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!!' Angie stood and

ron to Hermione, covering her mouth.

"HARRY FANCIER! HARRY FANCIER! HARRY FANCI- MMM!"

Hermione struggled. The girls fell to the ground and

laughed, until, that is, they heard a noise. And not

just and noise. The noise of two 16 year old boys.

Hermione looked at Angie she knew they were both

thinking the same thing.

Oh sh!t.

Angie, being the quick thinker that she was voiced to

Hermione a plan, quietly of course.

"Pretend to be sleeping!" Angie muttered quickly

"Sleeping? Why...Sleeping?" Hermione was utterly

confused. She had a look on her face as though she

thought Angie was insane. Angie rolled he eyes and

glanced the door daringly.

"Just do it!" She wispered frantically. Hermione

obeyed. She wasn't the kind of person who was

tipically bossed around but right now was not the time

to argue otherwise. Then, the doorknob turned and

Hermione and Angie were fast asleep. Literally.


	11. To the Hospital Wing STAT

"Ok. So. Its not my, dorm, or your dorm, or our dorm..

It's Howarts' dorm. We are borrowing it." It seemed

Harry and ron had came to the conclusion that neither

of them owned the dorm.

Well it's about time!

Hermione said to herself. The floor was cold, and

hard. It seemed a lot warmer and cushier the night

before.

Voices could be heard from beyond the door -

distinguishible as the voices of Harry and Ron. They

lay still and innocent...Well, as innocent as it got.

The door was opened. The was a small intake of breath

and muttered conversationt that was hard to make out,

but distinguishable.

"Are they dead?" Ron gulped

"Are they not breathing?" Harry said pointing at the

girls slowly rising and desending bodies.

"Oh." Ron sigh. He walked over to Hermione and poked

her in the small of her back. He apparently hit a

pressure point because Hermione squeeled and sprang

up, the back of her head hitting Ron in the jaw. He

flew backwards slamming into the corner of the bed.

Hermione sat up, rubbing her head "Ow! that hurt! Ron,

are you ok? Ron?!" Ron didn't move. He didn't talk. He

didn't do anything. Ron lay in a slump at the bed

corner, deathly still, out cold. Hermione's eyes

widened with horror. She quickly stumbled over to

Ron's side, lifting his head. She took a frightened

glance at Harry, then Angie, then back at Ron. She

starred at him for few seconds.

"Lets get him to the hospital wing. NOW." Hermione

commanded. HArry and Angie just stood there nodding

whilst Hermione performed a spell.

"Mobilicorpus" She wispered. Ron began to rise. As she

directed him down the stairs,Harry and angie followed.

What Hermione didn't know was that Harry and Angie

were...Warming up to eachother...

Harry's hand twitched and grabbed Angie's. She yanked

it away agressivly. But Harry swore he saw he blush

and smile. A few minutes later they were at the

hospital wing. Hermione told Madame Pomfrey the story

and she shook her head in slight amusment.

"Poor boy. You should never prod a woman in her sleep,

for you never know what you may get back!" She

chuckled lightly, which was shocking because she was

usually stressed and irritible. Harry looked as if he

would never think to ever poke anyone again - man or

woman. Hermione and Angie were giggling maddly at

Harry, though Hermione still looked a bit scarred as

did Harry. Madame Pomfrey examined Ron finally taking

a peek at the back of his head, which was bleeding

ever so slightly.

It must have been from the bed post...

Hermione thought curiously. Madame pomfrey looked up,

pointing at Angie.

"Will you do me a favor and get a bit of gauze?" She

asked Angie.

"Of course! I'd be delighted! Harry wanna come with?"

She seemed oddly cheery for wanting to retrieve gauze.

Harry srugged and nodded.

"Oh, thank you, it's in the back room on the left

side, next to the Skelegrow!" She said. Angie sprang

up from the chair she was sittting on and ran to the

back room, dragging Harry along. When she came back

she had handfulls of gauze.

"Good lord child! The boy has a cut on his head not a

chuck of his leg gone!" Madame Pomfrey said,

exasperated.

"Oh, sorry, i'll give you some and put the rest back,

c'mon Harry!" Once again Angie dragged harry to the

back room. When the walked in Angie stuffed the gauze

roughly back into it's container and turned to Harry.

"OkThatsDoneNow" She uttered fast

"Okay. Let's go then" Harry shrugged again and began

to walk out when Angie grabbed sholder, turning him

around. She placed her hands on either side of his

face and kissed him.

The two pulled away.

"WOW." Harry said, running a hand through his hair.

Obviously taken by surprise

"Uh...That was...WOW." Harry's hand had never stopped

running through his hair and was now at his midback

where it could run no more. Angie grined with

satasfaction.

"Um...So... Why don't we-"

"OH JUST SHUT UP!" Angie interrupted leaping on Harry,

kising him like there was no tomarrow. They landed on

the floor. Harry kicked a shelf and the gauze tumbled

off like a cloud avalanche along with two bottles of

skelegrow. There was a clash when one of the skelegrow

bottle shattered the sereen silence of Harry and

Angie.


	12. Meanwhile

BACK WITH MADAME POMFREY, HERMIONE AND A SOON TO WAKE

RON

There was the loud sound of glass breaking. Hermione

gave a start.

"What was that?" Madame Pomfrey said abruptly. It

appeared the skelegrow interrupted more than one

silence. Hermione looked over at Ron then at the back

room.

They have been gone an awful long time. I should go

check on them...

Hermione thought.

"Uh, I'll check it out." Hermione said, shaking her

hair out of her eyes.

"All right dear." Madame Pomfrey looked a bit tired as

she tended to Ron's head as well as his lip and tounge

which he had bitten on contact with Hermiones skull.

Hermione walked to the back room, peaking into the

small window on the door. She inhaled all the air in

the room and began giggling maddly at the sight of her

two friends making out on the floor in the storage

room of the hospital wing with gauze and skelegrow all

over. It was just a very odd sight. She began to

wonder how long they had been doing htis because they

had been very quiet.

Well, in any case they can do it quietly, that's an

up!

Hermione giggled her way back to the hospital wing to

check on Ron and to tell Madame Pomfrey a cover story

for her two good friends.

When Hermione got back to the hospital wing, Madame

Pomfrey consulted her.

"What happened?" She pondered

"Oh, a bottle of skelegrow fell and broke and they

both slipped and they...Landed in top of - eachother."

She smiled slyly and just as Madame Pomfrey was just

about question he reply just as Ron began to stir.

Ron's eyes fluttered open.

"What the bloody hell happened?" He questioned,

confused.

"You poked me and I reared." Hermione said simply.

Note to self: NEVER poke a "sleeping" Hermione EVER

again.

Ron thought mentally. His tounge hurt a lot as he had

bit it in the colision.

"Where are Harry and Angie?" Ron questioned again.

"They're in the back room, but-" Hermione was cut off

in by her own utter shock as Ron swung his legs over

the bed and began to run to the back room. Hermione

tried to stop him

"RON I DONT THINK THATS SUCH A GOOD-" Too late. Ron

had already burst through the door, came to a

disgusted hault at the sight of Harry and Angie

snogging like nobodies bussiness and blurted, without

much thought, if any

"WHOA! YOU GUYS ARE GONNA EAT EACHOTHER IF YOU KEEP

GOING AT THAT RATE!!" Ron said, covering his eyes.

Hermione fell to the floor laughing, barely breathing.

Harry and Angie looked up at Ron, Hermione, and

finally eachother, cheeks redder than roses and began

to laugh too. All were laughing but Ron, who seemed to

be overwhelmed.

"Umm, right." He mummbled giving them a thumbs up as

he walked away back to his bed, apparently very

confused.

Hermione saw Ron walking back to the hospital wing and

hurried after him. He just sat back intot he bed,

shook his head and took a deep breathe.

"THAT. Was disturbing." He stated oddly.

"Yes, it was." Hermione agreed. She looked into his

eyes, feeling horrible about what had happened.

"I'm sorry." She wispered.

"For what?" Ron scunched his eyebrows up so that there

was a ripple right in the middle and his mouth was

left open ever so slightly. He looked so cute when he

did that. He was always cute when he was confused. She

smiled soft as a feather and ran her fingers through

his beautiful firey hair. It was soft and delicate to

the touch, causing her heart to fly nearly bursting

because it was pounding so hard. Hermione layed down

beside him and said

"For whacking you. In. The chin." She stumbled over he

words as her heart skipped a beat, or so it felt.

I'm so in love with this guy.

Hermione thought, smiling more.

"Don't be sorry, 'Mione. Everything happens for a

reason Everything is meant to be. Nothing is an

accident. Nothing." Ron finished, smiling with her.

Hermione smiled

"Damn right." She said. And that was all she said. For

a long time they just sat on the bed admiring the

perfection upon each face before they were rudly

interrupted by an unnessary announcement.

Harry and Angie stumbled into the room, seming dizzy,

as if they got drunk on...themselves.

"WE'RE AN OBJECT!" Angela said loudly. Both Hermiones

and Rons eyes widened with amazment and oddity.

"Don't you mean "item"?" Hermione corrected

automatically.

"Uh, yea. I guess" Angie replied dreamily.

"Harry, mate, you best get a change of clothes...Or

maybe you should put some on..." Ron said,

uncertainly. Harry looked at his finely toned abs

which were now bare for all to see.

"GOOD IDEA!" Harry said, pulling Angie out of the

room, heading towards the Gryffindor common room.

Hermione stayed with Ron the whole day. Madame Pomfrey

wouldn't let him go to Hogsmeade and Hermione insisted

that if she left and he died she'd fell horrid.

"Hermione! I'M NOT GOING TO DIE!" Ron bellowed

"but, what if the occult use you as a human

sacrefice?! I'D BE RESPONSIBLE!" Hermione said

frantically.

"Well, when Elvis tries to use you for stem cell

reasearch, I'll be damned if those occult people take

me alive. They wont have no sacrefice if I'm already

dead!" Ron crossed his ares triumphantly as hermione

rolled her eyes. he was so oblivious to the world

around him sometimes. Then again, she, Hermione

Granger had said something that, possibly Ron would

say...

The occult? c'mon Hermione! Get real!

Hermione thought

"Oh, god! He's rubbing off on me!!" Hermione wispered,

commign to realization.

"Say what Hermione?" Ron asked, turning his left ear

to her better to hear her.

"Ummmm...I said Shmo TOD! Fleas clubbing moths in

tweed! she said quickly. Ron raised an eyebrow as

madame Pomfrey hurried out and announce that they could

leave but to come back in the morning for a new

bandage. They nodded and left to the gryffindor common

room.


	13. Too Sexy For This Place

Once back in the common room, Hermione laid on the

couch, exausted from her day. Ron walked in and sat in

the chair in front of the fire and instantly fell

asleep. Yawning, Hermione stood up and quietly tip

toed to the closet to get a blanket for Ron. It was

quite cold being the middle of December. She opened

the cloest and gasped. Harry and Angela were making

out in the tiny closet. Hermione sighed.

"How original. A closet. I'll bet NO ONES tried that

one before!!" She said sarcastically. Neither

acknowledged her. Hermione reached in a smacked HArry

up the head causing him to fly forward, still attached

to Angie. He gaged, seeming to be choking on himself

and then quickly regained him posture, embarrassed.

"You guys just can't get enough of eachother!!"

Hermione said, somewhat astonished

"Nope." Harry wispered, smirking.

"Lets get out of here. Were way to sexy for this

closet!!" Angie pointed out. Then, Harry broke into

song

"Were too sexy for the closet! Too sexy for the bed!

Too sexy for the floor! Too sexy for the couch!" Harry

sang, dancing around in circles, slapping his butt.

Meanwhile, Angie was counting the too-sexy-for spots

on her fingers. Her face fell.

"Then where will we make out?" She questioned Harry

stopped, realizing the horror. His eyes grew wide,

fearful. Then he lit up and held his index finger high

in the air.

"EUREKA!!" he exclaimed

"What is it?" Angela asked

"I never said we were too sexy for UNDER the bed!"

Harry purred, raising his eyebrows. Angie grinned and

began racing upstairs.

"I guess thats a 'Ok, lets go makeout under the

bed!!'" Harry decided, running after her.

_This is gonna be a looooong school year._

Hermione thought rolling her eyes. She grabbed a

blanket and covered Ron up, who was now all bunched up

from the cold. Hermione awwed silently. He was so cute

when he sleeped!! She covered him with the blanket and

he adjusted himself. Hermione smiled and kissed him

forehead before she went to lay down on the couch only

to fall asleep and dream.

Hermione was at the zoo. She was walking around

looking at all the Ron Weasleys with different colored

hair. She was eating a stick of butter and only had

one visible leg. Ron roared as Hermione poked him with

a muggle remote.

"HAR HAR! YOUR ARE FU.NNY!" Hermione laughed. Ron bit

off the remote and pressed the channel button on the

remote and Hermione became Luna. she was misty eyed

and permanently stunned.

"NOw, why did you do

that? Change me back Ronald." She said, calmly

Ron pressed the same button. Luna became Harry.

"Ron, mate, this is not me! Change me back. I have

quidditch practice!" Harry crossed his arms. Ron

pressed the button again. And Harry became Snape.

"AHH! GOD FORBID! NO THONG!!" Ron quickly pressed the

button with fear. Snape became Hermione who smiled

warmly and walked over to the Ron holding the remote

and melted. She regained herelf when inside the cage.

She grabbed him by the collar and made out with him

passionatly

"YOUR SO HOT WHEN YOU HOLD A REMOTE!!" she carressed

Then, Hermione opened her eyes.

"Thank god it was only a dream..." She thought out

loud

"Odd dream, that was." hermione thought outloud. She

turned over to find Ron had fallen out of the chair

yet still asleep. Ron was so dense. Hermione decided

to wake him up. She walked over quietly and jumped on

top of him yelling right into his face

"RISE AND SHINE LOVEY!" Ron jerked up yelling.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?!" He yelled some more. "Damn

Hermione! Why'd ya do that?" He asked frustrated.

People were now commign down the stairs, confused.

Some saw Hermione on top of Ron and just turned right

back around. Someone even yelled "GET A ROOM!" So

Hermione jsut turned and stuck her tounge out like a 4

year old.

"I wanted to wake you up." She said simply, turning

back to Ron.

"Well, thank you!" He said sarcastically.

"Oh posh Ron! It's because I LOVE you!" She said,

pinching his cheek. It was very soft and squishy. Ron

smiled.

"AND THIS IS BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" he bagan to tickle

Hermione. She fell on top of him and they just

laughed. Htey always laughed. It was just how they

were. Happy. Hermione Popped up nad went to take a

shower. Ron sat ont eh couch and rubbed his head. it

still hurt a little but teh pain was pretty much gone.

He sat on teh couch reading Quidditch Through the

Ages. He was on chapter 4 when he felt something on

his hand. he looked at it and a big black hairy spider

was crawling on him.

"AHHHHH! SPIDER!! KILL IT KILL IT!" He yelled, running

around frantically having shakenm it off. he jumped

onto the desk and yelled somemore.

Hermione came bounding down the stair in a towel and

slippers.

"Its ok! Its not going to hurt you!" She said

"Are you sure?" Ron said, uncertainy

"I wasnt talking to you! I was talking to the spider!"

She informed him.

"Oh, wow, thanks for that 'Mione." Ron siad

sarcastically. Hermione picked up the spider and

dropped it out the window.

"HONESTLY RON!" She scolded. She had her McGonnagal

face on with her hands on her hips. Rons eyes widened.

He pointed behind her.

Hermione turned around to see a woman. Or was it? She

had a round face and was a bit plump. SHe was wearing

fishnet and a mini skirt with black high heels and a

tight see through shirt. She knew this person. Then, it

came to her. It was


	14. I Need to Buy a Broom

"NEVILLE?!"

HE nodded

Hermione stood in shock. What the HELL. toilet paper

was falling from HIS bra. Where did he get the bra?!

Good lord...Hermione ran her hand through her hair and

looked at Ron. his eyes were wide and he was slapping

himself as to hope he was dreaming. unfortunatly he

wasn't. Neville pulled out a mirror and put on some

bright red lip stick.

"NEVILLE! WHAT IN GODS NAME ARE YOU DOING?!" Hermione

hollard

"I've decided that my life as a male is over and that

I'd be a better woman. And theres no child birth this

way. No pain. Its a lot better. OMIGOD! I BROKE A

NAIL!" Neville squeeled, cradling his acrilic hand.

Hermione jsut slapped her hand to her forehead and

walked away. FAR away.

Hermione sat and thought about this change for

Neville. It seemed...Somewhat...sad...No one should

have to sink to that level. Especially Neville. She had though Nevillie fancied Ginny.

Apprently not anymore. it was all just too much for

her.

She went to Harry's dorm and knocked knowng he and

Angie were under the bed

Hermione heard a distintive CrAcK followed by a

"OW! DAMN IT!" That sounded like Harry. Hermione

giggled to herself as Harry opened the door. His hair

was messier than usual and he had clear shimmery lip

gloss trailing from his lips to his neck and back

again. Hermione yawned and asked harry if she could

borrow his Firebolt. He quickly grabbed it and shoved

it in her hands warning her if anything happened to

it, he would kill her only copy of A Hogarts History.

HSe gaped

"I will treat it as if it were a prescious gem" she

said Harry then nodded and shut the door mummbling

something about more important things to do followed

by Angie squeeling with excitment

"Oh, lord." Hermione said as she headed out to go fly

around Hogwarts.

Hermione Mounted teh broom the way she thout it was

soposed to be mounted. she hoped it was right. She

sighed and kicked off. The speed gain was amazing. Her

hair tie was wisped out of her hair so that it flew

freely behind her, cascading, shimmering in the

growing,painted sun light. Dew drops nesstled in face

as she speeded past a glistening tree.

_I need to buy a broom_

She thought as sped over the lake. The water rippled

as she zoomed over it. Then she decided to go backed,

feeling exhillerated.


	15. Hungry Ronald

**Discaimer: You know the drill.**

**A/N: Man, I haven't physically written any of this story for quite some time...I need to get bck in the game! Lol. I should be studying for my finals but IM NOT. So yea. I don't know how long this will be but HEY it's story, right? BON APPITETE!...I hope I spelled that right....**

**

* * *

**Hermione arrived back at the castle. She walked inside and looked at her watch. It was nearly six o' clock. Almost dinner time. She knew Ron would be waiting at the doors to the great hall and as she walked by, there was Ron, standing there looking at his watch, tapping his foot impatiently. 

"Ron, dinner isn't for another twenty minutes!" She said, smiling.

"I know, but I'm really hungrey and-"

"As always" She giggled

"AND what If i get there, 5 minutes after six and POOF like that! All the food has been eaten already!" His stomache growled ferociously

"I've come to dinner 20 minutes late and I still have had enough food to fill me up just fine. Now come back to the commen room with me."

"Fine..." Ron grumbled

* * *

**OI! Sorry that's so short but with a combination of guilt of procrastinating studying for finals and minor writers block I must cut this chapter short. R/R please! I shll possibly post more later so keep a look out!**


End file.
